dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha Female T-Rex
The alpha female T-Rex, also referred to as the queen T-Rex by the TumTum Tribe, was the leader of the T-Rexes of Adventurers' Island. Biography The alpha female T-Rex and her mate led the T-Rexes of Adventurers' Island for decades. In 2003, she had a brood of seven hatchlings: five sons, including Rex and Chompy, and two daughters. She used to tell her hatchlings a story, with the moral of how every life matters. Since Rex was the eldest, she regarded him as her heir, much to the anger of Chompy. In 2004, Adventurers' Island was attacked by the forces of Evil Ogel, who wished to freeze the world with his Ice Orbs. The alpha female T-Rex's nest was frozen in a solid block of ice, and she was unable to free her offspring until Frozeen arrived in a Magma Drill. By that point, Rex had nearly succumbed to the freezing temperature and was on the brink of death. Furious, the alpha female retaliated against the Ice Drone army, tearing through their ranks with her mate at her side. When a Scorpion Orb Launcher arrived, the two T-Rexes attacked. The alpha female was able to destroy the mech, but not before it took the life of her mate. When she returned to her nest, Chompy had been given to Alpha Team by Dr. Kilroy as thanks for saving the island. Although the alpha female T-Rex had lost her mate and her second-eldest offspring, she continued to lead her pack, nursing Rex back to health. However, for years, she and her kind had been hunted by Sam Sinister and his henchmen, which negatively impacted her ability to trust minifigs. Matters were not helped when, in 2009, Rex had been captured by XERRD for experimentation, leaving her without an heir. In 2010, the alpha female T-Rex found herself forced to lead the native dinosaurs in war against the invading Mutant Dinos. The war ravaged much of the Dino Park jungle and claimed many lives of her pack, even as XERRD hunters and mercenaries continued to capture more dinosaurs for mutation. For her own safety, the alpha female had to claim a secret chamber within the hidden Tribe Ugalego temple ruins as her new den, where she kept the wrecked Scorpion Orb Launcher and skulls of fallen Ice Drones. Dino Attack Team knew that it was important to form an alliance with the alpha female T-Rex and help turn the tide of battle. As a result, XERRD saw her as a priority target. Señor Palomar sent Dr. Paulie Gonepus and several Mutant Dinos to capture, mutate, or assassinate the alpha female. Overhearing this order, Sam Sinister sent Mr. Cunningham to follow the Dino Attack Team to the alpha female's hidden den and set up several traps, knowing that this would catch Dr. Gonepus instead. The alpha female T-Rex was approached by Chompy and one of her daughters, and they told her about Dino Attack's hopes for an alliance. She later heard that Dino Attack Team helped defend the Aztec Village from a massive Mutant Dino attack. She sent one of her kind to request Dino Attack's presence in order to form an official alliance. At the Tribe Ugalego ruins, the alpha female T-Rex met Rex (now in a minifig body and with no memory of their relationship), Amanda Claw, and Taglong. She explained to Rex that the dinosaurs were willing to form an alliance but heavily disapproved of Dino Attack Team's decision to ally with Lord Sam Sinister. When Rex and Amanda tried to defend Sinister, a Pterosaur dropped Mr. Cunningham in the center of the chamber. Amanda threatened Mr. Cunningham into revealing that he was capturing dinosaurs for XERRD and that Lord Sinister sent him to hunt down the alpha female. The alpha female T-Rex was infuriated by this revelation. However, after arguing with Rex, she at last agreed to officially ally with the Dino Attack Team. However, she warned them that Sam Sinister and his henchmen would never be treated as allies. The alpha female T-Rex gathered her dinosaurs and met with Achu and the TumTum Tribe. They traveled together to the Maelstrom-infected region of the island, where Dino Attack Team was battling an army of Mutant Dinos and Stromlings outside the Temple of Hotep III. With Achu riding her back, she led their combined forces into battle, saving Chompy and her daughter from a Hybrid Rider of the Maelstrom. The alpha female T-Rex led the native forces of Adventurers' Island to victory. Shortly before the battle concluded, she was confronted by the last Hybrid Rider of the Maelstrom, who was riding the back of a Mutant T-Rex that was one of her sons. Although she fought valiantly, the alpha female T-Rex ultimately perished in the fight, since Chompy and his sister were too late to save her from being mortally wounded. In its final moments, the Mutant T-Rex expressed sorrow for killing its mother and former alpha. After the battle, Chompy and Achu revealed to Rex that he was her eldest hatchling and heir. Due to his duties to Dino Attack Team, Rex relinquished the position of alpha and passed the title to Chompy instead, who became the alpha female T-Rex's successor. Abilities and Traits The alpha female T-Rex, like most of her species, was known for her great strength and deadly teeth, which she used in battle. She was unusually large compared to the Adventurers' Island breed of T-Rex, making her even more powerful and dangerous. Although she could not speak English, she understood it perfectly well, unlike most native dinosaurs. Her growls and roars alone were enough to convey her emotions, even without a translator like Rex or Taglong. The alpha female T-Rex was fierce and harsh, giving her a feared reputation among TumTum Islanders such as Taglong. However, she was always a fair leader. She thought of her pack as her family and put their safety above all else, no matter the cost. As a result of being hunted by minifigs for years, she had grown distrusting of minifigs, with the sole exception of Achu, whom she held in high respect. She was also very wise from years of experience. It was strongly implied that, despite Rex's creative spark residing in a new minifig body, the alpha female T-Rex still recognized him as her heir, stating that he reminded her of her deceased mate. In preparation for the battle of the Temple of Hotep III, the alpha female T-Rex wore a T-Rex skull adorned with bright feather plumes as a helmet, as well as a necklace made from minifigure skulls. Quotes Trivia *The alpha female T-Rex made her first appearance in Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG. It was not until Dino Attack RPG that her role was significantly expanded upon, including the revelation that she was the alpha of her pack. *The alpha female T-Rex has no name, and neither do any of her offspring; Chompy and Rex are the only two exceptions, since they were both named by minifigs. *During the Dino Attack, the alpha female T-Rex was the same age as Sue, who was formerly the oldest known adult T-Rex fossil. Category:Dino Attack Allies Category:Deceased Characters Category:PeabodySam Category:Dinosaurs